Along with the explosively expanding use of mobile terminals, demands are intensifying for their reductions in size and cost. To meet these demands, it is urged to apply integrated circuits (ICs) having fewer voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) and filters and enhanced in the scale of integration. One example of an IC set for transceiver use increased in the scale of integration has a configuration illustrated in FIG. 15. It was introduced in 2000 by RF Micro Devices.
This example of the prior art is the set of modules and LSIs integrating an antenna switch filter module 108 comprising a receive band pass filter 1, a switch (S/W) 35 and a transmit low pass filter (LPF) 34; a power amplifier module 33 comprising an amplifier 106 covering a 1 GHz-or-below frequency range of GSM and GSM850 bands and an amplifier 107 covering an around-2 GHz range of GSM1800 and 1900 bands; a receive RF-IC 109 comprising a low noise amplifier (LNA) 2, a quadrature demodulator (QUAD_MIX) 94, an oscillator 25, poly-phase filters (PPFs) 93 and 95, a DC offset calibrator (DCC) 96 and other elements; an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) 6 for receive signals; a digital signal processor (DSPCKT) 97 to perform decimation, down-conversion and channel filtering among other processing functions; a serial interface (Serial_I/F) 98 for signal outputting; a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 99; a low pass filter 100, an output interface (Output MUX) 101, and a transmitter. The transmitter applies modulation to voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) 61 and 17 by modulating signals with a Gaussian minimum shift keying modulator (GMSK_MOD) 11 via an interface (TX_I/F) 102 which receives binary numbers and entering the modulated signals into a fractional divider (FRC_DIV) 103 to have the dividing ratio varied.
Non-patent document 1: RF Micro Devices, Polaris™ Total Radio Solution, 2000.